


i can open your eyes (take you wonder by wonder)

by notcaycepollard



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Casual Sex, Drinking Games, M/M, Rimming, press tour fic, press tour shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Sebastian who comes up with the idea to play a game, because of course it is. Seb seems like he always knows exactly what he's doing, what he's saying, and honestly, it drives Anthony a little nuts.</p><p>“We should play a game,” Seb says brightly, pouring himself a vodka soda that appears to be mostly vodka and ice cubes. “Never have I ever!”</p><p>“Seriously,” Anthony asks, “<em>seriously</em>.” He can't get a bead on how drunk Sebastian really is - he could have had just a couple, playing it up, or he could be legitimately straight-up drunk as shit. Anthony suspects the former, given how Seb gives him a wicked look, grins crookedly. It's way too sharp an expression for someone who's actually as goofy-drunk as Seb is pretending to be. It makes him wonder what Sebastian is playing at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can open your eyes (take you wonder by wonder)

It’s Sebastian who comes up with the idea to play a game, because of course it is. Seb seems like he always knows exactly what he's doing, what he's saying, and honestly, it drives Anthony a little nuts.

He and Chris had shown up at Anthony's door, obviously already a little buzzed, and Anthony had just shrugged, let them on in. It’s not like he’s doing anything other than watching tv, trying to avoid eating all the snacks in the mini bar. The worst bit of press tours are always the evenings, interminable, trapped in a hotel in whichever goddamn city they're in at the moment. It wouldn't be so bad if Anthony had the energy to go out, see the actual sights, but he's always so fucking  _tired_. It's not even the first time Chris and Seb have shown up to get drunker than they should in a hotel room. It probably won't be the last.

“We brought you a present!” Seb says, holds up a bottle.

“You brought me… half a bottle of vodka from the hotel bar,” Anthony says, skeptically, and Chris laughs.

“I told you, man, it's a shit present. Sorry. We just, we figured it'd be fun to hang out?”

“Yeah,” Anthony says slowly, trying to figure out how and why Seb's leaning into Chris, just a little. “Yeah, sure.”

“We should play a game,” Seb says brightly, pouring himself a vodka soda that appears to be mostly vodka and ice cubes. “Never have I ever!”

“Seriously,” Anthony asks, “ _seriously_.” He can't get a bead on how drunk Sebastian really is - he could have had just a couple, playing it up, or he could be legitimately straight-up drunk as shit. Anthony suspects the former, given how Seb gives him a wicked look, grins crookedly. It's way too sharp an expression for someone who's actually as goofy-drunk as Seb is pretending to be. It makes him wonder what Sebastian is playing at.

“It'll be fun,” Seb protests, “don't you think it'll be fun, Chris?”

“I, uh,” Chris starts. “Yeah, sure. Fun.”

“Well, I'm not drinking that,” Anthony says flatly. “You want a beer, man? Whisky? My mini bar is yours, it's all getting charged back to Marvel anyway, right.”

“A beer would be good,” Chris agrees, and of course he's the responsible one, drinking carefully like he can't get too tanked. It makes Anthony pour himself a bigger measure of whisky than he might have otherwise, just in protest.

The two of them, Chris and Seb, they're already sitting on the floor even though there's a perfectly decent couch, and Anthony rolls his eyes as he passes Chris a beer.

“You're ridiculous,” he says, mostly to Seb. “This is ridiculous. What are you, in high school?”

“Reliving my youth,” Seb laughs, “come on, it'll be fun. You're always saying I'm not enough fun. No cameras here, isn't that better than a club?”

“Depends,” Anthony says, deadpan, “on what you think we're gonna be doing.”

“The night is young, we could get up to anything,” Seb says, raises his eyebrows suggestively, and Chris is just looking between them like the banter is already bewildering. Anthony feels maybe a little sorry for him. Just a little.

“Fine,” he says, faux-reluctant. “Fine. You first.”

“Okay, okay. Never have I ever… gotten a boner when filming a sex scene,” Seb says, and smirks, takes a big mouthful of his own drink, and oh, this is how it's gonna be, huh.

 

A couple drinks in, Anthony feels himself loosening up, enjoying Seb's bullshit despite himself.

“Never have I ever… had sex with a fan,” Seb says, suggestive, and they all go silent for a minute, don't drink. Chris cracks up first, throws his head back and laughs, and it's kind of hilarious and endearing, the way Chris always is when he laughs harder at a joke than he should.

“Well, that's reassuring,” Anthony says dryly, “we're not entirely terrible people taking advantage of our fame, good to know.”

“Mostly I feel like it'd be too much pressure,” Chris admits, and laughs again, a slightly awkward chuckle. Seb nudges his knee.

“Your turn, man, make it good.”

“Oh jeez. I, uh. God. Never have I ever… uh, I dunno. Kissed a guy?” Chris says, rubs the back of his neck like he’s embarrassed. He’s so _cute_ , this aw-shucks wholesomeness, it’s ridiculous, it should be illegal. Seb looks at Anthony, and Anthony just shrugs, takes a mouthful of his whisky. Sebastian’s eyebrows go up a little.

“Wait, are we talking on screen or off?” he asks, and Anthony shrugs again.

“Does it really make a difference to your answer?” he says, pointedly, and Seb laughs, lifts his glass to his mouth.

“Yeah, okay, good point,” he murmurs, and drinks. Chris’s eyes go round.

“Wait, _both_ of you? Jeez, I feel like I’m missing out.”

“Come on, man, I went to theater school, what do you _expect_ ,” Seb says.

“Plus you have a habit of playing pretty gay boys,” Anthony adds, “there’s something going on there, surely,” and Sebastian smirks.

“Well,” he says. “That’s just something about my _face_ , okay. Typecast as the pretty twink, god. Seriously, though, Evans? _Never_?”

“Hey, come on,” Chris protests, “it’s not like I _wouldn’t_ , I just didn’t ever… it’s not that weird, is it?”

“It’s not weird,” Anthony says. “Seb’s just messing with you, is all.”

“Well, I mean,” Seb says, looking suddenly like he’s got an idea. Puts his drink down, glances sideways at Anthony and then at Chris, bites his lip. “I can _help_ , if you want.”

“You... “

“Yeah. Why not? I mean, shit, a million fans want it to happen anyway, right, it’s no big deal.” Chris’s eyes are almost comically wide now, and he’s blushing. Sebastian just keeps looking at him, cool and collected, eyebrows raised like he’s waiting for a response, and Chris takes a breath, puts his glass down.

“Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, okay.”

Anthony really does feel maybe like he’s back in high school, suddenly, watching this play out, but whatever, he’s a little buzzed, he’s having fun, maybe this is just part of the Marvel Press Tour Experience. It sure beats watching cable and trying not to think about how many more days of press they’ve got ahead of them. He thinks Seb might just lean over, maybe, to plant a quick one on Chris’s mouth and call it a day. He doesn’t. He _crawls_ , instead, over to where Chris is sitting on the floor. Flings one long leg up over Chris’s thighs and settles easily into his lap. God, it’s like he’s making this _good_. Really, Anthony doesn’t expect much less from Sebastian. He’s a fucking master of his art, alright.

“I, uh-” Chris starts, looking a little taken aback, and Seb smiles. It’s not a reassuring smile, it’s dangerous, it’s the hottest thing Anthony’s ever seen.

“Close your eyes,” he says, and touches Chris’s hair. Slides his fingers into it and pulls, just a little. Chris closes his eyes obediently, lets his mouth fall open, and Seb looks at Anthony, grins sharp. “You’re very pretty, Chris,” he says. “Anybody ever tell you that?” And then he moves in, lets his lips just barely brush Chris’s. Pauses, and drags his tongue slowly along Chris’s lower lip, waits for Chris to lean up and kiss back. Deepens it, licks into Chris’s mouth, makes it wet and dirty and wanting, and Anthony hears Chris moan like he’s wrecked already. Seb grazes his teeth into it, and looks at Anthony the whole time, blue eyes dark and teasing and filthy.

When he pulls back, Chris exhales, opens his eyes, looks fucking dazed. He’s still clean-shaven, hasn’t started growing his off-season beard yet, and Seb’s stubble has left his mouth a little red. He blinks a couple of times, and Seb laughs, reaches down, steals a sip of his drink. Kisses Chris again, quick, and then slides backwards out of his lap.

“There you go,” he says, “nothing to it, huh?”

“Yeah,” Chris agrees. He sounds breathless. “Yeah, nothing to it.” He blinks again, swallows his drink like he needs a minute, or maybe like five years, to readjust his sexual orientation and his feelings about Sebastian Stan and his goddamn mouth. Anthony knows the feeling, honestly.

“A whole new world,” Seb smirks, and Chris laughs and laughs.

“A dazzling place I never knew,” he sings, because he is a fucking Disney nerd of the worst sort, and a beautiful princess if Anthony ever saw one.

 

They dial it back a little after that, or at least there's no more kissing. _Never had sex in public_ , Seb says, and Anthony drinks. _Never been slapped in the face and liked it_ , Anthony says, and Sebastian sighs and drinks. Chris is turning redder and redder, even though Anthony's _heard_ him when he gets dirty, and he’s way less of a blushing innocent than this. Maybe it's just the back-and-forth between Seb and Anthony that's making Chris weird. Maybe it's the whole topic of conversation.

“Never done it with a guy,” Chris says, when it's his turn, and Seb frowns at him.

“Aw, come on, you're picking something deliberately, that's not fair.”

“Wait, what?” Chris asks, like he's honestly confused, and Seb wrinkles his nose.

“You're _picking_ on me,” he says, like it's obvious.

“I'm not,” Chris says, “I'm really not, I swear, I just-” and Anthony very casually sips his own drink. Seb turns to look at him, surprised. Eyes round, eyebrows raised, and it’s pretty fucking funny, actually.

“You forgot,” he shrugs, “I went to theater school too.” Juilliard is just an excuse, actually, but whatever. They don't need a full explanation, even though Seb's face says he would really, _really_ like one.

“Hey, anyway, I'm gonna bow out. I better hit the hay,” Chris says, “starting earlier than you both tomorrow, it's terrifically unfair.”

“Yes,” Seb drawls, “it must be so _hard_ to be the star of an incredibly popular world-famous franchise,” and Chris laughs like he knows Seb is just being a dick.

“Don't get up to too much mischief,” he says as he leaves them to it, and Anthony smirks.

“Ten bucks says he's gonna go jerk off thinking about you kissing him,” he says, and he doesn't know why he says it except that Seb’s eyes light up like maybe he likes the idea, or likes Anthony talking dirty about it, or maybe both.

“You think so?” he asks, feigns casual, and Anthony laughs.

“You didn't see his face when you pulled away,” he tells Seb, and doesn't add _because you were looking at me the whole time_. “Dude's probably having a crisis right now.”

“He'll be fine,” Seb says dismissively, “you want another drink?”

“I'm good,” Anthony says. He's still got a few mouthfuls of whisky in his glass, a pleasant buzz on. Doesn't really want to get much drunker than this, not with a full day of press to get through tomorrow. Seb shrugs.

“Fine, but I'm getting one,” he says, and gets to his feet, goes to make another vodka soda. Anthony takes the opportunity to move from the floor to the couch, sinks back into it, watches Seb pour his drink. He's still not sure where Seb is going with this evening. Is okay with seeing what his next move is, to be honest. Turns out, it doesn't take long.

 

“Is it my turn?” Seb asks, flopping down onto the couch next to Anthony. Their thighs are pressing against each other just enough that it's totally deliberate.

“Yeah,” Anthony agrees, “you're up, make it good.”

“Never have I ever…” Seb says, thoughtfully, drawing out the last consonant. “Oh, I know. Never have I ever been eaten out.” He takes a drink immediately, like he’s just messing with Anthony, and Anthony has to take a breath just thinking about it. Seb face-down, someone spreading him open, licking him slick and loose, _god_ , it’s not- He really needs to stop thinking about it. He stares Seb down, doesn’t drink and doesn’t drink, and Seb’s eyes suddenly go super wide.

“Oh, I guess it’s my turn, huh,” Anthony says after a minute, and Seb frowns.

“ _Seriously_?” he asks, incredulous, like it’s fucking _unfathomable_ or something that Anthony’s never had someone’s tongue in his ass. Anthony shrugs, hoping it looks casual.

“Yeah, it’s no big, I just never…”

“Wait, because you don’t want to, or…?”

“No, you know, come on, man. Not saying I wouldn’t, just, it’s never come up.” He suddenly feels like Chris must have, wide-eyed and put on the spot, because Sebastian is looking at him very intently, and it’s making heat coil low in his stomach.

“I gotta put a fix to this,” Seb says with finality, “Mackie, I swear, I cannot let you go another day without showing you what you’ve been missing out on.”

“Are you _volunteering_?” Anthony asks, starts laughing, and Seb frowns a little, tilts his head.

“Yeah,” he agrees, easy, “yeah, of course I am, _heck_ yeah, dude, if you’re up for it.”

Jesus. Jesus God. This escalated way fucking fast. Anthony’s about to say no like he should, to put a stop to this, to keep it _professional_ , for shit’s sake, except then he starts thinking again. Seb’s fucking  _mouth_ , god, and how it’d feel to have him licking his way in, sucking at his rim, it-

“Okay,” he says. Lets out a breath. “Okay, sure, why not. Always up for the teachable moment, huh, Seb.” Sebastian just smirks.

“Not my fault there are so many things you’ve all been missing out on,” he says, smug. “I’m just trying to open your eyes, is all. Show you great things.”

“You’re a dark horse, aren’t you,” Anthony mutters, and Sebastian’s smirk gets wider.

“I just know what I like,” he says, easy. “And I want everyone else to like it too.”

 

He’s not quite sure where to go from here, honestly. Thinks, maybe, they should _kiss_ , if Seb’s gonna… But Sebastian just throws back the last of his drink, stands up, leans a hip against the arm of the couch.

“Take off your pants and go lie down,” he says, a tone like he knows Anthony won’t argue. “Face down. Hands under the pillow.” And that’s, god, that’s really hot, Seb telling him what to do, but Anthony’s never let him boss him around up until now, and he’s not gonna start.

“Oh, that’s how it is? What about my _shirt_ , man?”

“Hey, if you want to give me a striptease before we get going, that’s fine by me,” Seb shrugs. Looks at him like he’s just daring him to try. Anthony rolls his eyes, gets to his feet, peels off his t-shirt as slowly as he can. Unbuckles his belt, digs his thumbs into his waistband and pushes his pants down past his hips. His dick’s hard, unsurprisingly - he’s been at least half-hard since Seb crawled into Chris’s lap and kissed him like he was putting on a show, if he’s being honest - and when he looks up, he catches Seb licking his lips, an expression on his face like he wants to touch.

“Your turn,” he says, challenging, and Sebastian raises an eyebrow, pulls off his own t-shirt. Unbuttons his jeans, and strips them off. He’s hard too, his dick clearly outlined through his boxer briefs, and there’s a damp patch on the white cotton. Anthony suddenly _really badly_ wants to get on his knees, put his mouth on the fabric, suck Seb off so slowly he cries. Or maybe he just wants to touch, to palm his dick through the cotton and then slide his fingers in past the waistband, get a good grip, jerk him off while Sebastian moans into his mouth.

“The _bed_ , Mackie,” Seb says, “come on, I don’t have all night,” and Anthony blinks. Blushes a little. Pulls back the covers and lies down, the sheets cool against his skin, closes his eyes and waits. The foot of the bed dips under Seb’s weight, and Seb pushes Anthony’s legs apart so he can settle in between them, one hand soothingly warm on Anthony’s calf.

“Do you want me to-” Anthony asks, not really sure what he’s going with this. Suddenly nervous, just a little. Sebastian rubs his thumb over the back of his knee, laughs softly.

“Relax,” he says, “just relax, man, you’re just fine.” Slides his hand higher, and Anthony lets his thighs fall open, breathes into Seb’s hands on his skin. “God,” Seb says, “god, Mackie, you’ve got such a fucking great ass, did you know that?”

“Yeah,” Anthony agrees, “you gotta work hard for a butt like this,” and Seb pinches him, swats his ass lightly.

“Manners,” he says, and then shifts to lie down in the V of Anthony’s thighs. Kisses the crease where his ass meets his thigh, and then lower, his inner thigh. His tongue on Anthony’s skin, and he squeezes Anthony’s asscheeks like he’s appreciating them. “Seriously,” he murmurs, “such a great ass, I’m gonna have so much _fun_ ,” and Anthony can feel his warm breath, his mouth close to Anthony’s skin. Then he spreads Anthony apart, tongues a long slow stripe up Anthony’s crack, little kitten licks light over his hole, and Anthony lets out an embarrassingly loud groan. It’s. It’s, oh god, it’s so _good_ , Seb’s tongue, Jesus. It’s wet and it’s hot and Seb is teasing him and he’s arching his hips, pushing back into it, wanting _more_ , fuck, _fuck_.

“Oh my _god_ ,” he mutters into the pillow, and Seb laughs again, his mouth right in there.

“I told you,” he says, “you want more?”

Hell yeah Anthony wants more. He groans, nods, and Seb digs his fingers into the meat of Anthony’s ass, thumbs him open, and this time when he licks it’s deeper. Circling around the edge, tracing it, and then pushing in, just a little, just the tip of his tongue. Sucking at him, getting him so fucking sensitive and wet, and he can hear himself moaning, gasping, little wet noises just bleeding right out of his throat. Seb’s stubble is scraping a little against him, and it’s so hot, it’s overwhelmingly good, just an edge of pain, and he cannot _believe_ he’s never done this before - had this done to him before - because yeah, Seb is right, he’s been _missing out_.

“Fuck,” he gasps, “fuck, fuck, that’s- _god_ ,” and Sebastian hums into it, sucks harder. Pushes his thumb in slick with spit, scraping over his hole and not quite sliding in, and Anthony chokes on his own breath. “Oh- oh oh oh _Jesus_ oh god.”

“Can I… you okay with me fingering you a little?” Sebastian asks, and his voice is low, thick with sex.

“Oh _shit_ yes,” Anthony agrees, and Sebastian hums in something like satisfaction. Anthony’s so _wet_ \- Seb has made him so wet, holy fuck - that when he rubs his middle finger lightly over his entrance, it pushes in, hardly any resistance, and then Seb’s mouth is back there along with his finger, and it’s so goddamn fucking _good_ Anthony sort of forgets to breathe. He’s just, he’s so hard against the mattress, he grinds his hips down into it and then pushes back against Seb’s mouth, his hands, his _tongue_ , holy god, and Seb twists his finger a little, scrapes the pad of it right across his prostate, and Anthony sees stars.

“ _That-_ ” he chokes, “that, do that, don’t _fucking_ stop,” and that’s apparently Seb’s cue to push another finger in, testing the stretch of it. He’s still licking around his fingers, too fucking good at it by half, and when he brushes Anthony’s prostate again, it makes Anthony shudder full-body. Sebastian’s moaning like this is getting him off too, like having his face buried in Anthony’s ass is turning him on, and Anthony knows he’s gonna come real soon.

 

When he does, it’s with Seb’s tongue right up in him, the edge of teeth, and god, it’s just. It’s overwhelming. He comes and comes, hot spurts in a sticky mess underneath him, and Seb rubs at his prostate the whole way through until he’s so hypersensitive he thinks he might actually pass out or die or something equally embarrassing. He’s barely coming down from the aftershocks when Seb pulls back, and he opens his eyes, turns his head just enough to see Seb up on his knees, shoving his boxers down to get his dick out. He’s gasping, gives himself two or three strokes and just comes everywhere, hot and wet on the back of Anthony’s thighs and his ass and his lower back, and his fingers are still in Anthony and it’s almost too much but it’s so, so good.

“Oh _shit_ ,” Seb says afterwards, a hitch in his voice, “fuck, sorry, I didn’t mean to- Jesus, I made a mess.” Touches his fingers to the come on Anthony’s butt, and Anthony can’t help it, moans a little at the way Seb’s fingers slide through the puddle. Seb’s fingers are still _in him_ , for shit’s sake, and he’s still so turned on and oversensitive and fucked out. “Oh,” Seb says, in a different tone, “ _oh_ ,” and then he crooks his fingers, teasing and mean, and Anthony feels all his breath huff out.

“Too much,” he manages, “come _on_ , man,” and Seb laughs.

“You look so good like this, though,” he counters. Rubs his thumb over Anthony’s hole. “I’d really like to fuck you sometime, if you’d be into that.”

“Yeah,” Anthony gasps, “sounds good,” and Seb pulls his fingers out, slow and careful. Squeezes his butt, and then collapses down onto the bed next to Anthony.

“Hi,” he says, eyes bright, hair in his face. He’s sweaty, mouth wet and red, and Anthony rolls onto his side, pulls Seb in, kisses him comprehensively. He tastes like _Anthony_ , and it’s good, it’s fucking good, Anthony loves it way more than he ever knew he would. Sebastian hums against his mouth, lets Anthony push him back against the pillow, and now he's all loose and compliant, easy, kissing back softer than he has with Chris.

“Thanks,” Anthony says, “for expanding my horizons.”

“I'm a great teacher,” Seb grins, and Anthony shoves him a little. Touches his shoulder and then his chest, his ribs, leaves his hand draped casually over Seb's hip.

“You’re goddamn filthy, is what you are,” Anthony tells him lazily. “And you set this whole thing up.”

“Guilty,” Seb says, “what can I say, I think you're fine as hell.”

“You could have just _asked_ ,” Anthony says. “I would have said yes.”

“Isn't it more fun like this though?” Seb asks, extremely sharp and teasing and terrible, and okay, yeah, it is. Being seduced by Sebastian daring him into it, it totally is a _ton_ of fun.

They just lie there for a bit, sweat drying on their skin, and Sebastian is more into cuddling than Anthony maybe expected. He presses in against Anthony, mouths kisses along his collarbone and the curve of his shoulder, and it's just- it's very nice, is all.

“Ugh,” Seb mutters after a while, lips pressed to Anthony's throat,“it's late, I should go.”

“Stay,” he offers, and hopes that's not coming on too strong, like maybe Seb just wants to keep this real casual, a quick fuck in a hotel room like it doesn't really mean anything. Seb smiles, though, soft and pleased, and sighs a little like he's happy with the idea.

“Yeah,” he murmurs, “yeah, okay,” and curls back in against Anthony's side. “I should get you a towel, though, I made a goddamn mess all over your back.”

“Whatever,” Anthony says, dismissive, and drags the blankets up over them.

 

“What's it like working with Sebastian?” the interviewer asks the next day, and Anthony grins.

“Oh, _Sebastian._ You know, it's really great. It is. I mean, I've been doing this for a while, but I'm always learning something new from Seb. When we're at work, I mean, on set. He's just, he's really good at showing me a new world, something I haven't seen before, you know? A new point of view.”

Next to him, Seb freezes up, chokes on his diet coke. Turns bright red, and Chris starts laughing loud like he knows exactly what's going on, and Anthony just smiles at Seb, easy and sweet. _Jerk_ , Seb mouths, and Anthony ducks his head, winks at him just where the cameras can't see, and is rewarded by seeing Seb flustered and tongue-tied and finally, finally lost for anything to say at all.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so I saw [a tumblr post about Stackie playing never have I ever](http://sta-ckie.tumblr.com/post/146000338219/stackie-playing-never-have-i-ever-its-all-i) (all credit to them for the GREAT IDEA) and then, uh
> 
> this _happened_
> 
> also in: re the title, I was thinking about it and thinking about it and then I was like _a whole new world_ and started laughing so hard I choked. tumblr folks can attest to me messaging them being like "so I'm writing this "Seb shows Mackie the glory of rimming" RPF thing, right, and you know what this needs as a title? This needs song lyrics from A Whole New World." _unbelievable sights/indescribable feelings_ , ET CETERA, idk, blame Chris Evans for being such a beautiful Disney princess.
> 
> come hang with me [on tumblr](http://notcaycepollard.tumblr.com/) and incept me into more Stackie fic because I'm apparently powerless to resist


End file.
